


Badass

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Haldir questions things.





	Badass

Haldir watches you quietly as you move around your home. You were currently 8 months along and he was curious as to how you could still move so gracefully with your belly in the way. You were very large and Haldir had suspected that there was more than one life in you and you did not object. You knew there had to be more than one with the way you were eating.

“What are you staring at melleth?” You ask, preparing dinner. Haldir smiles.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” He asks and you turn to him confused.

“I don’t understand,” you tell him before turning back to the food.

“Well, not only are you providing for yourself,” Haldir starts, coming to stand in the back of you and wrapping his arms around you as much as possible, “you’re providing for our little one as well and yet you’re moving around as if you’re not.”

You let out a giggle as Haldir presses a kiss to the nape of your neck.

“Stop it. You and I both know that’s exactly what got us here in the first place,” you say and he chuckles before taking his seat again.

“I’m just saying that you’re absolutely amazing and I love everything about you,” Haldir states and you smile at him.

“And I love you.”

“What are we going to do if there is more than one child?” he asks and you smile at him.

“Then we will care for all of them,” you say, turning back to dinner.

“I think I would like a daughter,” he says, standing again and wrapping his arms around your belly.

You knew he always wanted girls in his family. He only had uncles and he only had brothers so the only female figure he had in his life was his mother. His grandparents had sailed to Valinor long before he was born.

“I think a daughter would be wonderful,” you tell him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and he smiles down at you, thinking of the future that was yet to come.

-

“I hate you so much,” you pant out, squeezing Haldirs hand as another pain shoots through you. You didn’t realize giving birth would be this painful. You hated this so much.

“I know, meleth. I know,” he whispers pressing a kiss to your hand.

“You’re NEVER going to touch me ever again do you understand?!” You snap and that earns a small chuckle from the healer.

Everyone in that room knew that it was all just a lie. It was typically heard when an elleth gave birth, but it had been centuries since an elfling was born in Lothlorien.

“But who’s going to-.”

“I’ll pleasure myself thank you,” you snap and this time the healer laughs outright. You two were definitely something else.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

Haldir rolls his eyes this time.

“You aren’t going to die. Stop being such a child,” he retorts earning a punch to his shoulder. Haldir was definitely going to be bruised by the time this was over.

10 hours later, you are gifted with not one, not two but three beautiful children. Two boys and one girl and you knew exactly who was going to be the spoiled one.

“Thank you meleth for bringing them into this world,” Haldir states, pressing a kiss onto your forehead and you smile up at him.


End file.
